


sail on

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boypussy, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Toys, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny sounds of affirmation to keep going are the only things josh hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sail on

"You like this, don't you?" Josh's breath is sticky against his ear, and Tyler whines, rolling his hips against the denim of Josh's jeans, feeling the skin through the hole in his knee as electricity races up his spine from the toy plugging up his cunt.

"You -like- wearing the plug, don't you? You like that it vibrates, huh, Ty?" Josh's fingers creep up his back, tapping little patterns over his neck, and he quickly massages one of Tyler's shoulders and grins as Tyler jerks forward, thighs spreading and the tiniest little noises escaping from his kiss swollen lips. He knows Josh likes it more than he does when he's like this -- all twitchy and touch ready, so wet he's practically leaving a puddle behind on Josh's legs.

Tyler feels bad for liking it so much, liking when Josh makes him stuff himself with toys and go on stage, make him sit down harder than usual in front of the piano so the toy settles itself further inside of him, nudging up against the little spot towards the back, jolts making him hitch his breath during songs and miss the notes on the keys in front of him.

It's worse when Josh takes him back to the bus, hoists him up so his legs are around Josh's waist, his arms around his neck and -God,- Josh just starts biting and necking and tugging at his skin until he turns purple, and he really thinks he'd let him hurt him until he was black and blue all fucking over.

"You're a slut that can sing," Josh warbles, jerking back and thrusting forward only to be met with the wet slap of his balls against the sticky skin of Tyler's inner thigh, slick wet sound of his pussy the only other sound in the entire room. "You're like a fucking circus act, Tyler," and Tyler just nods into his neck, the tiny repetitive affirmations to keep going the only reassurance Josh needs.


End file.
